Vocaloid Miku x Kaito
by nitarou
Summary: Jʉʂﾅ ⱥƝøﾅℋℰƦ ℓø۷ℰ ﾅƦįⱥƝgℓℰ
1. Chapter 1

Vocaloid Fan Fiction  
Miku x Kaito

Chapter 1, the beggining

"Miku! Hurry up!" Rin shouted out from the window of the classroom to Miku outside, in front of the school. "You're gonna be late!" Rin continued shouting.

Miku ran as fast as she could and made it on time. "Made it!" She exclaimed. "Good morning Miku-chan!" Rin greeted her. "Good morning" Miku greeted back.  
Miku looked around and saw familiar faces around the classroom. "I hope this school year's gonna be great!" Miku said joyfully. "Oh and it will be.." Neru patted Miku's shoulder as she forced her to turn around to see Kaito.

"U-uh.. Good morning Kaito.." Miku blushed as she greeted Kaito. "Oh good morning Miku.." Kaito greeted back with a smile. _She's gonna thank me that I made her turn around._ Neru thought as she smirked. "Hey Len! What do you think you're doing?!" Rin shouted as she interrupted everyone.

"I'm putting a pin on Mr. Kamui's chair what do you think I'm doing?!" Len shouted back as he was putting the pin. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you idiot.." Neru said loudly then became quiet.

"I'm supposing that we'll see in detention right, Mr. Kagamine?" Mr. Kamui told Len while he was behind him crossed-armed. "Yikes.." Len squealed.

"Everyone take their sea—" before Mr. Kamui finished his sentence he jumped in pain out of his seat because of the pin. Len laughed hard that he fall of his chair.

"KAGAMINE DETENTION FOR A WEEK" Mr. Kamui shouted. "Which one sir? Me or my dumbass sister?" Len smiled evily. "LEN KAGAMINE YOU WILL GET DETENTION FOR 2 WEEKS" exclaimed. "Oh man.." Len sighed.

After class lunch came, "So Miku, are you gonna tell Kaito how you feel for the 20th time yet?" Rin chuckled. _She didn't thank me at all._ Neru pouted at her thoughts. "I'm still nervous but I'll definitely tell him this year!" Miku puts up her fist with courage. "Yeah sure how many times did we heard that?" Gumi laughed.

"It's not funny Gumi!" Miku exclaimed. "Well good luck!" Rin patted her shoulder. While they were talking about Miku, Neru kept on texting for the whole Lunch Period.

When it was dismissal, Miku went to the library. "Hmm.. What should I read.." Miku kept on looking at all the shelves, then she found what she wants to read. She tried to reach the book on the top bookshelf, but she couldn't. While she was trying to reach it. Kaito came and got it for her. "Here you go" Kaito smiled as he handed the book to Miku. "T-thanks.." Miku thanked Kaito while blushing.

_Our hands touched!._ Miku fangirls inside her thoughts while trying to control herself from further blushing.

"Hey Miku? I suppose you're gonna borrow that book right? Let's go home together" Kaito smiled. "O-okay." Miku blushed even more leaving her face red all over. "Miku? You alright?" Kaito asked worriedly. "Y-yeah.. I'm fine.." Miku assured.

As Miku borrowed the book, Kaito and Miku walked home together. "Uhm.. Hey Miku? Uhm.. We're gonna cross the road.. Do… You want me to hold your hand?" Kaito asked Miku unsurely. "Okay!" Miku shouted. "I-I meant.. Sure.." Miku continued. Kaito held Miku's hand as they crossed the road and continued to walk.

"Uhm Miku? Could you let go of my hand now?" Kaito asked.  
"Oh right.. I'm sorry" Miku let go of Kaito's hand.  
"It's alright" Kaito smiled.

As they were walking, Kaito saw an Ice Cream parlor while Miku was texting Rin.  
"Hey.. Miku? Could we go there?" Kaito bugged Miku. "Oh alright." Miku replied.

Kaito and Miku bought Ice cream. "7 scoops? Really Kaito? You never change.." Miku laughed. "Ehee…~" Kaito continued eating his ice cream. "Oh hey Miku you have Ice cream there" Kaito pointed. "Huh where?" Miku tried removing the Ice cream. "Not there…" Kaito licked the Ice cream off of Miku's cheek.

Miku's face became as red as a rose, she kept silent. "Let's go now, shall we Miku?" Kaito smiled.  
"Uh okay…" Miku forced out a smile. While they were walking, Miku felt a little disturbed like they're being followed. "Boo.." a boy with the same color as Miku's hair whispered in Miku's ear near Kaito's. "Kyaa!" Miku jumped. "Brother!" Miku screamed. "Oh hey Mikuo!" Kaito chuckled.

"Hey guys~" Mikuo continued to eat his leek. "Whatcha doing?" Mikuo continued.  
"We were just headed home" Kaito replied.  
"Yeah.." Miku added. "Oh Kaito.. There's your house.." Miku continued.  
"Oh, okay.. See ya tomorrow!" Kaito ran to his house.

"Okay let's go home Miku!" Mikuo exclaimed.  
"Alright!" Miku replied cheerfully…

-To Be Continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Vocaloid Fan Fiction  
Miku x Kaito  
Chapter 2, Love Triangle?

As Miku and Mikuo were walking, Mikuo happened to notice Akaito, another one of our childhood friends whose in the same year as Mikuo was walking in front of them.

"Akaito!" Mikuo shouted.  
"Huh? .. Oh hey Mikuo.. And Miku" Akaito greeted Mikuo normally but when he saw Miku he slightly blushed and smiled.  
"Hey Akaito.." Miku greeted him with a smile.  
"Where are you going? Isn't your apartment across the street going left then right? Mikuo asked him.  
"Yeah it is.. I was just getting something to eat.. Isn't your house near?" Akaito replied.  
"Yeah why?" Mikuo continued to ask.  
"Can I come over?" Akaito replied while scratching his head.  
"Hm.. What do you think Miku?" Mikuo turned to me.  
"I guess it would be nice.." MIku answered him with unsureness..  
"Okay.." Akaito murmured.

When they got home Mikuo hurried up to open the door then he went up stairs leaving Akaito and Miku alone.

"Sheesh.." Miku sighed. "He could've said something before going upstairs". Miku continued. "That's Mikuo for you" Akaito added. "I know.. " MIku added again.

Then Akaito and Miku stared at each other then began to laugh.

"Hey!" Mikuo shouted while going down stairs. "Why are you guys laughing without me?!" Mikuo continued with a furious tone.

"Oh c'mon Mikuo.." Akaito tried to hold his laughter.  
"I'm gonna make dinner.." Miku went to the kitchen while putting her apron on.  
"Make sure it's not all leek.. Again.." Mikuo and Akaito both said.

While Miku was cooking , she was gonna get something inside the fridge then she suddenly slipped. "Kyaa!" screaming as she falled, but Akaito came and caught her.

"You okay?" Akaito asked.  
"Y-yeah.." Miku blushed as she was held by both arms of Akaito.

_Akaito reminds me of Kaito.. Though.. The atmosphere is different when I'm with Akaito. _Miku thought for a second while Akaito set her down slowly.

"Thanks.." Miku thanked Akaito while bowing her head.  
"It's no problem, no need to thank me.." Akaito assured.

Miku continued to cook while Akaito sat on the chair in the dining room watching Mikuo eat Nutella.

"Mikuo!" Miku exclaimed while she puts her hands on her waists. "Don't finish MY Nutella!" Miku screamed.

"Fine….." Mikuo closed the Nutella and place it back in the fridge.

Miku finished cooking and Akaito helped her place the food on the table.

"Thanks for the food!" the 3 chanted and ate.

"Food's tastes awesome Miku!" Akaito praised Miku.  
"Thanks…" Miku smiled while eating.

After eating, since it was early as 6:00pm, Akaito decided to stay a little longer.  
While MIku was playing with Akaito, Miku's phone rang.

"Hello?" Miku answered the phone.  
"_Hey Miku!" _It was Neru.  
"Oh hey what's up?" Miku replied to her.  
_"Rin and I are having a party on Saturday as in TOMORROW 5:00pm at Rin's beach house! Are you gonna come? You can invite others if you want.." _Neru kept on talking.  
"Yeah sure I'll come, I'm going to invite Mikuo and Akaito okay?" Miku replied.  
"_Oh alright, oh by the way, Rin told Len to invite Kaito to the party so make sure you come okay?" _Neru told me excitingly.  
"Okay okay bye!" Miku turned off her phone and smiled.

Akaito was behind Miku and scared her like Mikuo did before. "Boo.."  
"Kyaaaa!" Miku jumped. "Akaito!" Miku exclaimed but Akaito just laughed.

"So what's the call all about? Judging by the time and duration.. I think that was Neru.." Akaito continued.  
"Yeah that was Neru.. Rin and Neru planned a party in Rin's beach house.. I was planning to invite you and Mikuo.. Is that okay?" Miku asked while poking her finger.

"Beach? I'm coming!" Mikuo exclaimed while going upstairs to plan for tomorrow.  
"Sure I'll come!" Akaito smiled. _It's all because I can see you in a swimsuit_. Akaito thought.

"Alright! We're leaving at 5:00pm sharp tomorrow.. Since Neru said at Rin's beach house.. It's supposed to be near a hotel as I remembered.. So I think we're gonna sleep there okay? Miku told Akaito details.

"Oh alright.." Akaito smiled. "Oh! Time sure flies by! It's already 7:00pm.. I have to go.. I'll be here tomorrow at 4:30pm okay?" Akaito continued.  
"Okay!" MIku smiled while getting the door for Akaito. "Good night!" Miku continued.

"Good night.." Akaito left.

-To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Vocaloid Fan Fiction

Miku x Kaito

Chapter 3, The Beach

As soon as 3:30am came Miku got up and prepared for the trip this early and woke up Mikuo from his deep slumber.

"Mikuo! Wake up!" Miku exclaimed.  
"No…." Mikuo replied and continued sleeping.  
"Do you know how far Shirarahama Kaisuiyokujo, Wakayama is?! Wake up or I will leave you!" Miku shouted.  
"Fine fine.." Mikuo got up and headed to shower.

While Mikuo was showering, Miku called Akaito so early.

"Ugh.. He won't answer his phone.. He should be more like Neru.." Miku pouted.  
"Let me try again" Miku continued and called Akaito's phone again.

"_Hello..?" _Akaito answered his phone with a sleepy voice.  
"Finally you answered.. Get ready Akaito.. We'll be leaving at 4:30am.." Miku replied.  
_"Huh?! Why so early I thought we're leaving 4:30PM?!" _Akaito exclaimed.  
"Yeah, but.. Then I realized how far Shirarahama Kaisuyokujo, Wakayama is.."  
Miku replied with a yawn.  
"_Okay.. I'll get ready.. I'll be there at 4:00.._" Akaito replied and hung up

As minutes past by, Miku opened the door with Mikuo by her side while Akaito was waiting for them in front of the gate.

"Morning Akaito.." Miku greeted him.  
"Morning.." Akaito yawned while he waited for Mikuo to unlock the car.

"Miku.. You drive instead…" Mikuo said lazily.  
"Are you kidding me? I don't know how to drive.. I'm just 16.." Miku said while getting In the car.

As they were in the car, they reached Shirarahama Kaisuiyokujo, Wakayama nearly 3:00pm.

"We're finally here!" Mikuo shouted.  
"Shirarahama Kaisuiyokujo is a refreshing scenery.." Akaito looked at the view.

"Oh you guys are early!" Rin exclaimed as she walked towards us.  
"Rin!" Miku exclaimed.  
"I had you guys checked in the hotel near here.." Rin told them.  
"Thanks Rin!" Mikuo thanked her.

"Oh guys hurry up and take your luggage in the hotel! After you guys do.. Let's go to my beach house while waiting for the others!" Rin walked us to the hotel.

Rin walked us into the hotel, while we were walking Akaito kept on looking around for our room.

"Hmm.. 208..209..210..211!" Akaito exclaimed.  
"Oh good, I have your key" Rin sighed in relief.

Rin unlocked the door with the key, she opened the door.

"Whhoooooo~" Mikuo jumped on the bed. "It's so cold here!" Mikuo continued and rolling on the bed.

"We'll be all sleeping together?" Akaito questioned.  
"Not really.. Just the 4 of you.." Rin said while fixing the curtain.  
"4?" Miku added another question.  
"Yup.. You, Mikuo, Akaito AND Kaito~" Rin smirked at Miku.

"W-what? Really?" Miku shaked Rin.  
"Yeah yeah.. Stop shaking me!" Rin smiled.

Akaito looked depressed when he heard that Kaito will be in the same room, when he saw Miku's smiling face he was feeling a little okay.. But knowing that she's smiling because of Kaito.. He just jumped to the bed.

The four of them exit the hotel and went straight to Rin's beach house, but 4 people called out "Rin! Miku! Mikuo! Akaito!"

"Huh?" the four of them paused and looked at the direction where they heard their names, and it was Kaito, Len, Neru and Gumi.

"Oh hey guys!" Miku waved as she and the others walked towards them.  
"Hey Rin, by the way.. Shouldn't you and Len are the first ones here? How come he's with us?" Neru asked.

"He wouldn't wake up so I left him.." Rin chuckled.  
"I told you I was getting up for 10 minutes!" Len screamed furiously.  
"Oh you did..? Sorry.. I didn't hear.." Rin smirked.

Everyone laughed as Len and Rin fought over just by waking up.

"Hey Rin, didn't you invite Teto, Ted, Lily and Iku?" Gumi asked.  
"Yeah.. They haven't arrived yet.." Rin sighed.  
"So.. There's 12 of us..?" Akaito asked.  
"Pretty much.." Miku smiled at Akaito leaving his face red.

They waited 30 minutes for Teto, Ted, Lily and Iku at the beach house except Kaito who is outside staring at the ocean. Miku noticed Kaito outside and went to him.. And Akaito noticed Miku going to Kaito. He can feel his heart breaking as Miku likes Kaito more as a friend while he's friend zoned.

"Yo Akaito! You alright?" Mikuo asked.  
"Yeah I'm alright.. Oh look, Teto, Ted, Lily and Iku arrived.." Akaito pointed.

"Oohhh let's go to them..!" Rin exclaimed.

Meanwhile near the ocean.

"Hey Kaito.. Why are you all alone here? MIku asked.  
"Oh hey Miku.. I just wanted to feel the ocean breeze.." Kaito smiled. "You want to sit with me?" Kaito continued and asked.  
"Oh sure.." Miku sat beside Kaito while blushing. "Hey Kaito…" Miku buried her face to her knees as she blushed.  
"What..?" Kaito asked Miku while looking at her red face. "And why are you blushing?" Kaito laughed.  
"It's just that uhm..I lo..—" Miku didn't get to finished her confession as Rin shouted to them.

"Hey guys c'mon! We're going to the hotel already!"

"We're coming!" Kaito shouted back. "C'mon Miku let's go!" Kait continued as he stood up and held his hand for Miku to hold.

"Oh alright…" Miku sighed.  
"Just tell me what you wanted to say in our room, okay?" Kaito smiled.  
"Alright….." Miku looked a little depressed.

_Kaito you idiot.. You don't know how "I lo—" already means.._ Miku thought

-To be continued..


	4. Chapter 4

Vocaloid Fan Fiction

Miku x Kaito

Chapter 4, Confession?

As Miku and the others went in the hotel to have dinner, Miku kept on thinking..

_Kaito… H-he's an idiot.. Did he even realized what my unfinished sentence is..?! Or is it that when Rin called out and you answered her.. Did you not want me to confess is that it?! I love you Kaito.. Since we were kids.. Why can't you understand…?_

Miku kept on thinking these thoughts when Neru tapped her shoulder.

"Are you okay Miku?" Neru asked her while she was texting.  
"Yeah I'm alright.." MIku forced out a smile.

"Hey Miku!" Mikuo called out. "They have leeks here!" Mikuo continued as he took all the leeks and placed it on his plate.

"Sir! Don't take all the leeks!" one of the chefs told Mikuo but he ignored them and sat.

"Aren't you gonna eat anything else either than Ice cream, Kaito?" Len asked.  
"Nope.. Ice cream here is gooooodd~" Kaito smiled.

"Hey guys.. I'm gonna head up first.." MIku forced another smile out and stood up.  
"Hey wait I'm coming with you, I'm done eating!" Akaito stood up as well going to Miku.  
"Okay.." Miku murmured..

While Akaito and Miku were walking, Miku looked depressed while walking

Akaito with a concerned face asked. "Miku..? Are you alright? You looked down since we were going inside the hotel for dinner.."

"Yeah.. I'm fine don't worry.." Miku forced a smile out pretending to assure Akaito that she's alright.

As they reached their room, Kaito suddenly went out of the room.

"Oh hey guys" Kaito smiled as he forgot what Miku wanted to tell him. "I'm going swimming before they close the pool.. Wanna come?" Kaito continued.  
"Hmm no thanks.." Akaito smiled as he replied.  
".. I'll pass for now.." Miku said depressingly  
"Oh alrigt.." Kaito replied and walked away as Miku amd Akaito went in the room.

Miku jumped on the bed covering her eyes as she lied down,  
Akaito was tempted to jump on her.. Soon after a while temptation got over of Akaito and jumped on Miku..

"A-A-Akaito?!" Miku blushed and cried out, "Wh-wh-what are you doing?!"  
Akaito didn't reply and was about to kiss Miku.

Meanwhile, while Kaito was supposed to go down stairs from the hall of their room.. He forgot his robe.. He ran to their room, unlocked the door.

"Hey guys.. I forgot my—" Kaito saw Akaito doing to Miku as she cried out..  
"Akaito! What the hell are you doing?!" Kaito shouted as he punched Akaito.

Kaito wanted to burst out his rage, but instead uncontrollably hugged Miku.  
"Are you alright Miku..?" Kaito was worried as he asked.  
"I-I'm fine.." Miku replied as she hugged Kaito and started to slightly cry.  
"It's alright I'm here for you.." Kaito smiled as he hugged Miku tightly.

Then Kaito stood up, walked towars Akaito and grabbed his shirt. "Why the hell would you do that to my Miku?!" Kaito exclaimed.

As Kaito said these words Miku kept on thinking on that he said "My Miku"..  
Her face flushed red as she held her cheeks. __

K-Kaito..?! You said "My Miku" right?! D-does that mean.. Y-you have feelings for me..? Miku kept on blushing as she thought of this.

Akaito went outside as he felt guilty on what he did and Kaito comforted Miku.

"Miku? Are you sure you're alright?!" Kaito asked so concerned.  
"I-I'm alright.. D-don't worry…" Miku started to hug Kaito tight.  
"It's alright.." Kaito brushed his fingers through Miku's hair.  
"H-hey Kaito..?" Miku still hugging Kaito.  
"Yeah..?" Kaito slightly blushed as Miku kept on hugging him.  
"What you said a while ago.. That.. You said.. My Miku.. What were you.. Trying to say there..?" Miku blushed as she asked.  
"I.. Meant by.. What were you gonna tell me on the shore.." Kaito blushed as he stopped brushing Miku's hair with his fingers.  
"K-Kaito…?" Miku blushed.

Kaito stood up forcing Miku to stand up as well. He held her close as he held her waist and kissed her.

"I love you Miku.." Kaito blushed deeply.  
"I.. Love You.. Too.. Kaito.." Miku looked away as she was trying to hide her blushing face.  
"Miku?" Kaito called her name. "W-will you be my girlfriend..?" Kaito continued while blushing.  
"…Yes.." Miku blushed as she hid her face on Kaito's chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Vocaloid Fan Fiction  
Miku x Kaito  
Chapter 5, Relationship

As nightfall came, they all went to sleep.  
As soon as the sun rised, it was Sunday, Miku woke up early noticed that Kaito slept beside her. Miku giggled, but as soon as she saw Akaito sitting on the chair, sleeping she got up and gave him a kiss on the forehead as forgiveness while he was asleep.

I went outside knowing that Len came out of their room as well.

"Oh good morning Miku!" Len greeted her.  
"Good morning Len.." Miku yawned as she greeted him.  
"Hey hey I heard what happened last night!" Len grinned. "Is it true?!" Len exclaimed.  
"Huh..?" What did you hear? Who did you hear from?!" Miku exclaimed as she blushed.  
"Well.. I heard that Akaito attempted to.. You know.." Len looked away as he replied. "I also heard that Kaito and you went steady" Len grinned. "I heard it from Rin!" Len continued

Miku kept silent as she watched Len go into his room smirking.  
When Miku was about to lean on the door of their room, Kaito opened the door as he noticed that Miku was gonna lean on the door, instead she leaned on Kaito.

"E-eh?!" Miku exclaimed.  
"Good morning Miku" Kaito smiled as he kissed Miku on the cheek then blowing into her ear.  
Miku blushed and punched Kaito softly.

"Stop teasing me!" Miku blushed all over.  
Kaito just laughed at her expression as Iku woke up from the laugh and went outside.  
"Oh good morning Iku!" Miku greeted her.  
"Good morning… Kaito.. Your laugh woke me up.." Iku rubbed her eyes as she yawned.  
"Aha I'm sorry" Kaito chuckled as he hugged Miku from behind.  
"Hey.. Are you guys together?" Iku questioned.  
"Yup" Kaito smiled as he rested his head on my shoulder.

_I can feel his breath on my neck_. Miku thought as she blushed.

"What?!" surprisingly everyone went out of their rooms.. Even Mikuo.  
"How come I didn't know?!" Neru exclaimed.  
"When the hell did you guys started dating?!" Teto exclaimed while smiling wide.  
"Who confessed first?!" Lily fangirled.  
"Guys.. Stop questioning.." Miku glared.  
"Okay….." everyone became silent.  
"Ahaha" Ted laughed. "Why don't we have breakfast, yes?" he continued.  
"C'mon guys!" Gumi had a head start.  
"Unfair Gumi!" Rin chased after her.

As they reached the lounge,  
They took a seat and ate..

"Food's delicious.." Mikuo grinned.  
"Hey Kaito look!" Len pointed. "They have Ice cream there!" Len exclaimed.  
"Huh?! Where?!" Kaito looked at the direction where Len was pointing. "Len let's go now!" Kaito demanded. "Oh.. Miku do you want some?" Kaito turned to Miku and smiled.

"Okay sure" Miku smiled back as she watched them go away.

"Being together with the one you love, isn't the feeling nice, huh Miku?" Rin teased Miku.  
"Rin!" Miku slightly blushed as she ate her food fast.  
"Hey slowdown Miku you might choke.." Akaito tapped her shoulder expressionless.  
"Akaito.." Miku looked worried at him. "Are you okay?" Miku asked.  
"I'm alright.." Akaito smiled.

"Hey we're back!" Kaito smiled holding some other ice cream. "Here you guys are!" Kaito and Len distributed the ice cream.

"That's a surprise" Rin widened her eyes. "When it comes to Ice cream you can't ask Kaito to give you.. But now.." Rin smirked.  
"He must be in a good mood cause of Miku" Neru smirked as well.  
"No other explanation" Gumi smirked with them.  
"Miku made a change for Kaito~" Teto said teasingly

Everyone laughed at the girls

"Guys!" Miku blushed a lot.  
"Well what they're saying is true though!" Kaito smiled and kissed Miku in front of them.  
Miku blushed as everyone smiled.

"We have a love team here~" Neru teased.  
"Ooh I know~ This time let's go to the beach to swim then!" Rin smiled as she saw Kaito's face.  
"The beach..?" Kaito murmured as he thought of weird things.

As everyone got prepared for the beach the boys went first.  
"THE OCEAN!" Len shouted as he ran towards the ocean.  
"Hey guys we're here~" Miku called out as she waved.

All the boys stared at the girls…

"This shows how perverted they are" Rin laughed. "It's a good thing I were a speedo!" Rin laughed even more.  
"Miku-chan~!" Kaito ran towards Miku as he hugged her.  
"Kaito will be clinging on you forever Miku" Neru laughed as she ran towards the ocean to swim.

"Miku? I want you to come here at night all right?" Kaito looked at Miku with his cerulean eyes.  
"Oh.. Alright.." Miku blushed as Kaito's face went nearer.

"C'mon Kaito! What're you waiting for?! Christmas?! Still in 2 months! Let's go surfing!" Ted shouted.

"All right! I'm coming!" Kaito shouted back. "Shall we go Miku?" Kaito smiled.  
"All right!" Miku smiled back as she ran towards them with Kaito.


	6. Chapter 6

Vocaloid Fan Fiction

Miku x Kaito  
Chapter 6, Surprise..

As night came, they all went back to the hotel and ate dinner.  
Miku dressed up as she went to the beach again to see Kaito, and Kaito was there holding a boquet of green roses.  
As Kaito turned back he saw Miku in a beautiful dress and blushes as he goes to her.

"Good evening Miku.." Kaito blushed as he kissed Miku on the forehead as he gave the boquet.  
"G-good evening Kaito.." Miku blushed as she looked down and accepted the roses.

Kaito held Miku's chin up making her look up to Kaito's eyes and their lips met.  
Miku blushed as she put her arms around Kaito's neck as Kaito held Miku's waist.

Unknowingly, Neru, Len and Rin are walking to Rin's beach house they saw MIku and Kaito as they hid under a coconut tree and a coconut fell on Len.

"O-!" Len was about to shout but Rin covered his mouth.  
"Shhhhh!" Rin sighed.  
"Don't blow our covers Len!" Neru whispered.

Miku and Kaito were taking a stroll on the shore as they saw Akaito leaning on a tree, hands in his pockets and looking up the sky as he saw Miku and Kaito.

". . ." Akaito kept silent.  
"Uhm.. Hey Akaito.." Miku forced out a smile.  
"..You don't need to force a smile for me Miku.." Akaito looked down. "Kaito can I talk to you?" Akaito glared directly at Kaito's eyes while Kaito glared back as he let go of Miku's hand.

"Alright.." Kaito followed Akaito as they went behind the life guard house.  
"Miku, wait for me, k?" Kaito smiled as he turned around.  
"Okay.." Miku puts up a gentle fist to her chest as she worried.

_I wonder what are they gonna talk about.. It's best if I don't get involved.. _Miku thought.

Meanwhile, behind the life guard house..

"Akaito? You.. Wanted to talk about something..?" Kaito started to talk.

Akaito held up Kaito's collar in anger.

"You listen here Shion.. Don't you ever hurt Miku.." Akaito said In rage.  
"W-what do you mean?!" Kaito said almost losing breath.  
"I swear I'll kill you if you hurt Miku!" Akaito with his angered eyes looked up to Kaito's as he let go of his collar and wanting to punch him.

Kaito panted for a while trying to breathe normally again.

"Why would I hurt her?! You already seen me right?! I LOVE HER" Kaito shouted as Miku heard him shout she went closer trying to peek at them.

"Heh.." Akaito chuckled. "Love her, eh? ..Guess what? I love her too.. But.. You.. You.. You stole her away from me.." Akaito's voice was breaking.  
"I loved her! I dang loved her!" Akaito said in rage as he slightly cried.  
"You think… You think I'll just.. I'll just.. Let go of her?!" Akaito continued in rage.

Kaito kept silent as he noticed Miku watching..

"Mi..Ku?" Kaito's voice whithered.  
"… Miku..?" Akaito looked at the direction where Miku was standing finding her crying.

Miku ran crying as Kaito ran after her. Akaito kneeled on the ground as he tried not to cry that Miku knows that he truly loves her.

_Akaito.. You.._ Miku couldn't think straight because of what she heard and she stopped running.

"Miku!" Kaito ran after her and hugged her. "Are.. You alright?" Kaito began to worry.  
"K-Kaito.." Miku faced him while her voice was breaking, she was crying.

Kaito hugged her and stroked her hair. "It's alright Miku.. Everything will be alright" Kaito kissed her forehead. "Don't cry.. A smile is much more becoming for you Miku.. Please smile.." Kaito tried to smile for Miku.

"R-really..?" Miku looked up to Kaito's smiling face while crying.  
"Yes.. Everything will be alright.. Please smile.." Kaito smiled as he wiped the tears off of Miku.. Miku began to smile a little..

"Let's go back, shall we?" Kaito kissed Miku on the forehead.  
"Okay…" Miku tried to smile.

They went back to the hotel as Len, Neru and Rin hurried before they caught.  
Akaito went back as he looked down the ground bumping to several things.

As they woke up it's 2:00am Monday morning they left the hotel because of school..

As they got home it was 5:30am because there was no traffic, Miku took a 10 minute nap for what happened last night.

Minutes has passed and it was 6:30am.

"Miku! Hurry up! Time for school!" Mikuo shouted.  
"Alright…" Miku replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Vocaloid Fan Fiction

Miku x Kaito  
Chapter 7, Going through two boys

**Author's note : So hey guys.. Uhm.. Some time.. I won't be able to upload chapters for quite some time.. So.. I'll try my best to make many chapters this Weekend..**

As Miku and Mikuo walked to school they happened to pass Akaito.

"Yo Akaito!" Mikuo shouted  
"Huh…?" Akaito turned back with a slight frowning face.  
"What's up?" Mikuo smiled.  
"Oh uhm.. Nothing much.." as Mikuo tapped Akaito's shoulder Akaito turned away and continue walking as he wanted to avoid Miku.

As they got to school, Miku opened the door to her classroom as Kaito was reading a book. Miku saw a boquet of green roses; supposed to be hidden for a surprise for Miku.

"Miku!" Kaito smiled as he stood up and went to Miku.  
"Heh" Miku chuckled as Kaito stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.  
" I have something for you" Kaito smiled as he held Miku's hand and gave her the boquet.

"Thanks Kaito" Miku blushed as she smelled the roses.

They talked for a while til Rin and Len came.

"Heeyooo guyyysss!" Len exclaimed  
"Ahh… Love is in the air.. For now.." Rin laughed.  
"What do you mean For now?" Kaito tilted his head.  
"Class is about to start in 2 seconds.." Rin said. "And now it's class already.." Rin continued.

Len stood up on his table and shouted "Hey guys! Mr. Kamui is late! Let's party!"  
Everyone looked at each others' faces and smiled as they got up, moved the chairs and started partying.

Meanwhile, Mr. Kamui or Gakupo, is still sleeping in his room as the clock rang.  
"Huh..? ..OH HOLY EGGPLANTS I'M LATE"

At school, all of them were partying as hasn't left his house yet.

Miku just sat near by the window staring outside.

"Miku? Aren't you gonna join?" Kaito smiled as he looked at Miku.  
"No thanks.." Miku tried to smile.  
"…Are you still thinking about what happened at the beach.. About Akaito..?" Kaito frowned.  
"…" Miku just kept silent there. "I.. Don't know.." Miku looked down.  
"Don't worry.." Kaito cheered up Miku as he lifted up Miku's head. "It's alright.." Kaito continued as he kissed Miku's forehead.

"Really…?" Miku looked at Kaito.  
"Yup.. So don't worry and have fun okay..?" Kaito smiled.  
"Okay" Miku smiled as she tilted her head.  
"That's my girl.." Kaito kissed Miku as she blushed.

While they were almost likely rampaging of partying, was already inside the school building, as for the look out, Dell Honne, had already seen the purple-haired teacher walking to the classroom as he shouted. "HE'S HERE!"

Everyone fixed the classroom in a second, sat down and kept quiet, unknowingly some of the students left their instruments at the back of the classroom making it seeable as came in.

"Good morning everyone.. Sorry for being late." sighed as he fixed the papers and folders on his desk.

Time passed by just in the classroom learning and as soon as that it was lunch.

"Ugh.. Why does school exist?!" Len sighed as he stretched out of the classroom.  
"You should be thankful that school exists cause it gives you another week of detention!" Rin laughed.  
"Shut up!" Len angrily said

"Hey Miku? Let's go to the Music studio room! No one uses it on lunch!" Rin said completely ignoring Len.  
"Huh? Why?" Miku tilted her haid.  
"I just have a feeling! We can eat there and sing and stuff!" Rin put on a wide smile.  
"Is that even allowed?" Neru asked. "..Is it even legal?" Neru puts on a poker face.  
"Suuree it is!" Rin assured.  
"Alright then.. But if we get caught saying it's not allowed you're taking our punishment, okay Rin?" Kaito smiled as he licked his ice cream.

"Fine fine!" Rin exclaimed. "Let's go!"

They went upstairs to the Music Studio Room, Rin forced Miku to sing first as she sighed Miku sang "The Endless Love" knowing Miku everyone knew it was for Kaito, of course.

"Okay.. Len! Your turn!" Rin shouted.  
"Huh?!" Len jumped. "Why me?!"  
"Cause Rinny said so.. NOW SING!" Rin exclaimed.  
"Ugh fine.." Len sighed and took the microphone.

Len sang the song "Arashi No Yokan" as everyone listened to him while eating.  
After he sang Kaito was next and he sang "Meltdown".

As they were singing, Akaito came in.  
"….Huh?... What are you guys…" Akaito looked in a shocked depression.  
"…" Everyone kept silent.  
"Oh.. We were just leaving..! BYE!" Rin smiled and dragged everyone out.  
"I knew it wasn't legal!" Neru exclaimed.  
"I didn't drag us all out because it wasn't legal.." Rin sighed.  
"So.. It wasn't really legal?" Kaito asked.  
"NEVERMIND THAT.. It's MIku.." Rin pointed at Miku.

Everyone took a short glance at Miku with her depressed face as she saw Akaito.

_What will I do? Whenever I see Akaito I go through depression.. But when Kaito is there he cheers me up.. This is so messed up.. I can't go through what has happened already.. It's too much.._ Miku thought as they headed to their classroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Vocaloid Fan Fiction  
Miku x Kaito  
Chapter 8, Everything's alright

Author's note : Hey guys sorry for not getting to update.. I've been busy with school.. I'll try to update the next one if I have time cause I have 4 projects..

"Are you alright Miku?" Kaito patted her shoulder.  
"Yeah.. I'm alright" Miku forced out a smile making them believed everything's alright except for Kaito.

They headed to their classroom as the teacher went in right after they went in.  
Their class has started though Miku was still in a daze.

_I stared at the window believing everything was alright.. Though it wasn't.. My life is messed up cause of everything that has happened._ Miku kept this at thought.

Class dismissed and it was around 3:00pm, time to go home.

"Miku!" Rin exclaimed. "Are you feeling alright now? You looked like you were spacing out all this time.." Rin continued.

"I'm.." Miku paused in her seat for a second as she stared at the window at the right in their classroom.

It was Akaito staring at her. Akaito made signals on his mouth telling Miku "We need to talk".

"Uhm.. I have to go somewhere! See ya!" Miku quickly grabbed her stuff and went outside her classroom.

"What's up with her, Neru?" Rin looked at Neru worriedly.  
"I don't know.. But it's best to give her time to think of what she's thinking.." Neru replied to Rin while texting.

Miku went outside as she met up with Akaito.

"What did you need Akaito..?" Miku tried to look in Akaito's pure red eyes yet she looked down.  
"We.. Need to talk.. About what happened.. In the beach.." Akaito looked nervous.  
"Alright.." She responded quickly.

Akaito and Miku spent an hour talking in the hall ways while walking, they went out in the school's entrance. Miku gasped as she saw the school's main entrance was deeply locked and no one was there.

"Wha..What the hell?!" Akaito ran towards the gate looking so surprised as he tried to open it.  
"N-no way.. Didn't anyone notice that we were still here?!" Miku dropped her books as she helped Akaito trying to open the gate.

They were in a deep shock as they still tried to open the gate till Akaito and Miku's hands touched. Miku just stayed put as she stared at their hands while Akaito looked at Miku.

"U-uh.." Miku quickly removed her hands from the gate as she turned her back.  
"Uhm.. A-anyway.. It's starting to get dark.. Should we stay here for the night..?" Akaito looked unsurely.

"N-no..! I have to get home! Mikuo will be worried about me.." Miku exclaimed.  
"Then might as well climb through the gate.." Akaito gripped on the bars.  
"R-right.." Miku slightly nodded.

Akaito climbed up the gate as he jumped off the top to the other side.  
"Your turn Miku.." Akaito looked through the gate.

"Right..Okay.." Miku gripped on the bars and climbed up.

Miku was climbing up the gate, as she reached the top her foot suddenly slipped on the top bar making her fall.  
Akaito broke her fall as he caught her.

"Are you okay?" Akaito asked her as he gripped onto Miku.  
"Y-yeah.. Thanks.." Miku put herself down as she bowed and left.

Miku ran towards home and she didn't expect that Kaito would been waiting for her all this time.

"Where were you?!" Kaito stood up and placed his hands on Miku's shoulder.  
"Oh.. I was in the school.. Akaito and I got locked.. Then—" Miku didn't get to finish her sentence as Kaito interrupted.

"WaiwaiwaiWAIT! You were with Akaito?"  
"Yeah..So..?" Miku looked surprised at Kaito's sudden reaction.  
"O-oh.. Nothing.. I was just worried about you.." Kaito sighed then he hugged Miku.


	9. Chapter 9

**ATTENTION!**** : Hey guys I'm so freaking sorry for not updating T^T I've been so busy… And I'm doing 2 other stories.. One is Ib and the other one is just random.. So.. Yeah.. Feel free to read it.. You might love it like you love this one :3 Oh and heads up.. This Fan Fic is only till Chapter 15 or less.. **

The next morning came and Miku woke up in a daze. She looked at her phone.. It was Saturday.  
She called Rin and Neru to hang out.

"Hey there! Good morning~!" Rin exclaimed as she saw Miku  
"Morning~" Miku smiled as if nothing happened yesterday.  
"So where to?" Neru grinned.  
"Oh oh! Let's go to the mall!" Rin said with excitement.

They went to the mall, they pretty much spent there the whole day shopping.

"…Are you guys serious..?" Miku looked creeped out when she saw Rin and Neru holding a lot of shopping bags.  
"Yeah" Neru and Rin nodded.  
"Hey guys!" Len approached Miku and the others.  
"Great you're here! Now carry these" Rin threw all of her stuff at Len.  
"What?" Len looked at the bags approached him. "..Help.." Len got hit by bags.

They were waltzing around the mall and they bumped into someone, it was Kaito.  
"Oh hey guys!" Kaito looked at them and smiled. "What are you guys doing here?" Kaito asked.  
"Waltzing around" Neru said while texting  
"Who are you texting….?" Miku asked.  
"Hmm.. A friend that I met somewhere.." Neru continued texting.  
"Somewhere..?" Kaito sweated.  
"Her name is Ring Suzune" Neru walked.  
**NOTE : To those who don't know, Ring Suzune is a part of Vocaloid 3 and for your information : When Ring Suzune came out (i.e. when her design came out) the first Vocaloid she ever met (not including Lui Hibiki) was Kaito.. To get to the point.. Ring developed a crush on Kaito. LET'S CONTINUE**

"Ooh~ I wanna meet her!" Rin glomped Neru.  
"Ow!" Neru got bumped on the head. "She said she was here at the mall"  
"Really? Let's meet her!" Miku grinned  
"Let's go..!" Neru leaded the way.  
"Wait! Kaito help me!" Len shrieked.  
"Ugh.. You're weak man.." Kaito helped him.

They were walking around to see if they can find Ring.  
"There she is!" Neru pointed. "Ring-san!"  
"Ah! Neru!" Ring smiled.  
"I'd like you to meet my friends! This is Miku Hatsune!" Neru started to introduce  
"Heyo~" Miku smiled.  
"Rin and Ken Kagamine" Neru says  
"Yo!" the twins greeted.  
"And Kaito Shion!" Neru lastly introduced him.

Ring blushed as she heard the sound of Kaito's voice. "Nice to meet you.."  
Miku saw Ring's blushing face and got mysterious..

**Sorry guys if it's short.. Gimme more ideas cause I'm running out.. My rainbow imagination lost its color.**


	10. Chapter 10

**ATTENTION : HEY GUYS! I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded a single chapter for ages! I've been busy.. You guys can all slap me but the important thing is I'm back! If I get more ideas- Thanks to the reviews you guys gave me.. I have an idea :3 Well.. I won't be a spoiler so let's get on with the story! Love you guys ...**

* * *

A month has probably already passed by, Miku had noticed that Ring had been by Kaito ever since they met. She felt a bit jealous cause Kaito didn't seem to talk to her that much cause of Ring.  
"A-ah.. K-Kaito..?" Miku stuttered.  
"What is it?" Kaito cocked his head to the side while looking at her.  
"It's been a month since we dated, yes?" Miku tried to smile.  
"Mm.. Yeah.. Why?" Kaito mumbled.  
".. Nothing.." Miku faked a smile.  
"Oh hey I have to do something.. See ya!" Kaito ran off with a wave.

_Something's not right with him.. There's something up.. _Miku had thought to herself. She was walking down the hallways, waltzing around the school ground.. As she was going up stairs back to the classroom, she had seen a terrible seen before her very eyes, a heart-breaking sight.

"K-K-Kaito?! R-R-Ring?!" Miku had stuttered shouting as they saw them kissing, she teared up inside.  
"Miku!" both had shouted in surprise.  
"W-w-what.. Y-you.." she had tears rolling down her tears.  
"..Sorry Miku.." Kaito had said feeling a 'bit' guilty. "I.. had.. liked.. Ring already..." he looked at Ring.  
Miku had broke inside and snapped. "..I don't need a boyfriend like you! We're over!" Miku wiped her tears and ran off.

Crying, she had been teared up to pieces, she never knew that Kaito could be a rebel like that.  
Akaito had been walking in the hallway and had seen Miku tearing up on the ground.

"Miku?!" Akaito ran up holding her tight. "What happened?"  
"I-I-It's.. It's.." she sniffed. "It's.. Kaito.." she cried more. "H-he cheated.. He cheated on me!" she hugged Akaito and buried her face in his chest.  
"Him.." he started to get angry after he heard the name of Kaito. "Hold on Miku.." he helped her stood up and went to Kaito.

"Kaito!" Akaito had shouted.  
"What?" Kaito had answered him with a glare.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing huh?!" Akaito punched him right in the face.  
"Kaito...!" Ring went to him as he stumbled on the ground.  
"You.. You.. I TOLD YOU NOT TO EVER MAKE MIKU CRY!" Akaito shouted.  
"Akaito... Please... Stop it..." Miku had followed him, still crying.  
"Ugh.. Let's just go Miku.." Akaito had gotten frustrated and decided to carry Miku instead.

"Are you feeling better now..?" Akaito looked at her concerned. "Yeah.. A bit.. I guess..." Miku wasn't sure what to do anymore. Akaito sighed. "If you hadn't gone with Kaito.. You'd would've been fine.." he blushed slightly. ".. Akaito.." Miku blushed slightly.

Akaito put Miku gently and said to her that he had to go before he gets late for his class, he gave a wave to Miku and left. Miku had went back to her classroom as well.

"Miku Miku!" Rin exclaimed and hugged her. "Are you okay?! Did that ice cream loving idiot hurt you?!" she confirmed  
"I hope you'll get through this Miku.." Len patted her shoulder.  
"Don't worry! We'll be here for you!" Neru smiled as she kept texting on her phone.  
"We'll support you all the way" Gumi held Miku's hands lightly and smiled.

Miku felt a little better by the support of her friends.. But she couldn't get Kaito out of her system..


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note : I plan to continue after all the ideas I got from you guys owo - Turned them into one  
And so my ideas too.. I hope I won't get mind blocked/writer's block so I can make this chapter and so on longer**

P.S. I had this crazy idea of putting Len in but that wouldn't make sense xD  
Let's get on with the story..

P.S.S Feels? :D I will make twists up

* * *

_**Miku's** P.O.V._

Before I noticed it, class began already, I looked out at the window - currently getting myself out of my troubles by spacing out. I shifted my attention to the class, soon as I noticed there was a project coming up - written on the board, it also says it had to be with a partner. Seeing throughout class, mostly all of them had partners already, I didn't mind if I had to do it alone though, not that I really care.

_**Normal **P.O.V._

It was break time, the usual gang circles around on the field of the school as they ate, seemingly that Miku was spacing out. "Miku.. MIKU" Rin snapped her fingers in front of her as Miku backed a bit. "Are you okay?" Gumi asked, mostly concerned out of all of them. "Ah sorry.. Just had been spacing out.." Miku sighed as she had mumbled. "I'll just go for a walk.." She stood up, leaving them. "Is she still hooked up with him..?" Len watched her leave. "Probably.." Neru sighed.

Miku was walking around aimlessly, not giving attention to her surroundings as she bumped into Akaito. "Oh Miku.." Akaito smiled as he greeted her, kind and gentle as usual. "Hello Akaito.." Miku forced out a tiny smile as she greeted Akaito. "Are you okay..?" Akaito looked at her closely as he worried. "Ah yeah I'm fine.." Miku smiled, not giving any sense of worries. "All good then I see.." Akaito laughed. Miku smiled, lightening up from her problems as he sees Akaito laugh. Never did they know that Kaito was watching them, even though they weren't dating anymore, he felt jealousy, he still loved her. Picking Ring was the worst mistake he ever made.

"Hey I have to get going.." Akaito patted Miku's head and left. "Bye.." Miku waved as she watched him leave, a smile accross her face.

When they got back to class, there was still fifteen minutes left before classes resume. ".. Miku?" Kaito hesitantly approached her as he gave her a smile. "... What?" Miku heard the familiar voice, deciding not to make eye contact she looked away.

"Do you want to be partners for the project..?"

"And why exactly should I...?"

"Miku..."

"... Fine.." Miku didn't like the idea but she had to make the best of it since it's her last year of highschool. "Great..! Let's do it at my place okay?" Kaito reassured. "Yeah sure.." Miku sighed.

After school, Miku told Mikuo that she was going to be home late because of a project with Kaito, Mikuo didn't like the sound of that, he was a bit overprotective when it came to Kaito after that incident.

Kaito and Miku were doing the project silently, only speaking out of what is needed till Kaito spoke.

"Miku..?"

"What..?"

"I'm sorry.."

"..."

"I know I've made a mistake.. I knew you were the only one yet I was blinded.. I'm sorry.. Till now I know you wouldn't forgive me.. But I wanted to tell you.. How much.. I love you.." Kaito leaned on to Miku as he pecked on her lips.

Miku blushed a bit, hearing those words from Kaito, she was confused. She didn't know what to do or say but she still couldn't forgive him.

"Maybe... If you give me another chance.. After college.. It may be possible that.. I can marry you..?" Kaito smiled as he blushed while doing his work. ".. I love you.."

Miku hid her face using her hands by the sleeves, she was about to cry from his last sentence. "I-I'll think about it..." her voice was obviously breaking, standing up she went to the bathroom, letting her tears out.

One thing they didn't know is that... Akaito was watching, enraged by the idea., he would not want Miku to get hurt again by Kaito's silly game.

= Kaito came in the bathroom quietly, seeing Miku cry as he hugged her. "It's okay.." he whispered. Miku turned around as he buried her face onto his chest crying.

* * *

**I apologize if it's so short for you xD**

**Writer's block. Anyone help in this situation? :3**

**I might not be able to update Chapter 12 at the least time cause I am working on another Fan Fiction which is Hetalia - Denmark x Norway :) **

**Please read it. And also thanks for those inspirations.**


End file.
